


High Hopes

by Gberryb



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Distrust, Double Agent?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, slight AU, teenage!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb
Summary: As 'gatekeeper', you're tasked with keeping Jericho updated with the outside world.Being on the radar of Lieutenant Anderson and his android RK800 is not an ideal situation. Perhaps every problem is an opportunity in disguise.(Good!Ending and "Established Jericho")





	1. Rewrite Your History

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this is mildly AU.
> 
> The only difference is that Jericho has been around for a long time. Everyone lives and the revolution goes well.

Your nose, runny with blood, stung.

"Get out of here, Kid." She snided, gesturing towards her posse. Their LEDS reflected off the dark metal walls. "This is no place for a human."

A dark skinned one stood up to her, his eyes were kinder than most. "C'mon North, go easy on her. She brought one of us here."

"Doesn't matter." North snapped. A few strands of her auburn hair angrily drifted across her face. "Next time she'll bring the police!"

The kind man continued to face her.

North blew out a defeated sigh. "We can't lose Jericho. It's all we have, Josh."

"I know." He frowned. "But we can't go around killing human children."

You whimpered and tried to inch yourself towards the exit. The floor was cold and damp and you couldn't get any footing.

From behind you someone stopped the bickering. His voice was familiar and yet so...sad. "Let me..."

Even though it was futile, you still tried to reach the teasing yellow door. Boot steps, crunching on old debris, sidled into your vision. You stopped and looked up, no doubt crying.

He was sweet, getting down on one knee. He scanned your face, then he offered a soft smile. His blue eyes were tired, half-lidded, but understanding. "My name is Simon. I understand you brought one of us here. Is that correct?"

You gave a shaky nod. The wet floor was sucking the heat from your bones.

"Why would you risk your life to bring him here? You know many of us don't look kindly upon humans."

Someone gave a scoff, you presumed North. You glanced at your hands, the fingernails were caked in mud. In a small voice you finally replied.

"I loved him."

Simon's face remained the same, eyes still illuminated by his LED. You watched as it flickered from blue to red, then back again. He slowly turned his head to the crowd. You finally lost the strength to keep your head up. Grit sloshed into your mouth.

"North wants to kill you." Simon stated matter-of-factly. "Josh wants you to leave."

A hot tear ran down your nose.

"I would like you to stay."

Much to your surprise there was no backlash. The whole entryway was quiet, save for your breathing, and the water droplets leaking through.

Your eyes inched their way up to meet Simon's.

"You can stay with us, and never return to the humans. Or you can go, and never speak a word of this place to anyone."

 

 

You smiled weakly.

 

He wiped away your tears.


	2. All Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, Markus has a serious resting bitch face. I thought maybe it was just Markus but apparently his actor (Jessie Williams) is perpetually scowl-y brow-ed. Lol.

"C'mon Josh!" You squealed, racing down the corridor. A few cobwebs stuck to your hands but you couldn't find it in you to be grossed out. "Last one to Lucy's is a rotten egg!"

"What does that mean?!" He called, footsteps echoing from a short distance behind you.

"You're a loser!"

You noticed the familiar dip in the metal walkway and kicked your legs out. With careful precision you slipped over the edge and slid down the incline. Gracefully, as to avoid rolling your ankles, you shifted your weight forward and tumbled into a sprinting position. After so many years you'd perfected your landing.

Josh had finally caught up, pulling the tattered tent material away. Both of you slipped into the small section. The calming heat of the barrel fire helped you breathe.

Out of the shadows, Lucy emerged. Originally the lack of half her head had startled you. Now, since so much time had passed, morbid curiosity took over when you stared too hard.

You noted her eye sockets looked especially dark that day. You tried not to let it bother you. After all, she was sometimes just as moody as the Detroit sky.

"Lucy?"

You gulped, suddenly realizing she wasn't alone.

Sitting on an old bench next to her, was a newcomer. He wasn't like the rest of the androids; same face, similar colors. No, he was almost...one of a kind. Caramel skin, concentrated features, and discolored eyes bore into you.

You were intruding.

"Ah, I'm sorry." You apologized, nudging Josh's arm. "We should go."

"You are human." The new one raised an eyebrow, gaze unwavering. "I thought Jericho was for androids only."

You opened your mouth to speak but Lucy came to you. She cupped your face, disregarding the obvious discomfort you expressed.

"This is our child..." She murmured, thumbs brushing your bottom eyelids. "She has the potential to align many stars. She is a gatekeeper."

You smiled bitterly at the new one. "I'm their key to the outside world."

"You are a link to our survival." Lucy stated matter-of-factly. She finally released you and walked back over to the barrel. She pulled a red iron rod from the fire. You knew what she was about to do, and you weren't going to stay for it.

"C'mon, Josh." You beckoned, grabbing his sleeve. As you left you heard Lucy speak.

"I will stem the bleeding. Please lift up your shirt, Markus."

Markus.

The name continued to bounce around in your head for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. A Little Complicated

Fuck North.

 _Fuck North_.

**_Fuck North_.**

 

You mentally repeated the words over and over as you gently smacked your head against the wall. You peered out of the clear windows of the cell and spied officers sitting at their desks. You prayed nightly you'd never get to see the Detroit Police Department...yet there you were.

Humans. Selfish. Locking you away until they could get what they wanted from you. You missed Jericho.

You missed Simon and Josh and Lucy.

The cool concrete was slowly washing away your anger yet...leading you to despair. The events of that morning were etched into your head. You couldn't believe she would throw you under the bus, figuratively and literally.

 

* * * *

 

"North!" You warned through a whisper, grabbing her arm tight. "You can't do this. You'll get us both in trouble."

The android gave you a dirty look and jerked herself away from you. "We  _need_  the biocomponents."

"Yeah, but I've been doing this since I was twelve. Let me handle it." You begged, wrapping your arms around hers once more. To outsiders your probably looked like a teen throwing a hissyfit at her mom. The thought made you shiver.

"No." She grumbled. "The supplier needs the money by tonight. You take too long."

"Okay, yeah, you're not wrong. But I'm careful about how I do it!"

She gave you another bone withering glare. "So am I, Kid."

North jerked away once more, but this time her eyes threatened to hit you if you touched her again. You swallowed down the sinking feeling in your stomach.

The two of you approached the crowded bus stop. You knew how the game went.

"Old lady." You muttered. "One 'o clock."

North clicked her tongue in annoyance, because she obviously knew that. She obviously knew everything before you did. You both approached silently.

The old lady was standing behind the line of passengers and androids. She was close enough to the bus stop to be largely unnoticed. She was a perfect target. North strolled up behind her and you followed.

After so many years of roaming the street, you found pick-pocketing was a human endeavor. No android could ever muster the finesse and flexibility a human could.

This was going to end terribly.

You needed to initiate damage control.

The old lady had graying hair, tied into a pristine bun, tacky blue eyeshadow, and a dark pantsuit complete with blue purse. North's fingers already had the clasp open and were touching the pocketbook. The woman's eyes twitched and her head started to swivel.

Goddammit North.

"Excuse me, Ms." You smiled sweetly, tapping her shoulder. Instead of glancing at her bag she focused on you, ignoring North. "I just wanted to say, I LOVE your eyeshadow!"

The old lady gasped and placed a hand over her chest in elation. The pocketbook was half out the purse.

"Oh, thank you, Sweetie." She gushed, placing a wrinkly hand on your arm. "It's called 'Electroshock' by Nyx. I started wearing it when I was about your age."

You glanced up at her hair and noticed a couple rebellious streaks of blue. Was she one of those punk grannies you'd heard about? You had to stifle the laughter bubbling up your chest.

"It's so-"

North took off with the wallet. The sudden commotion made the lady look down, noticing her empty purse.

"My wallet!" She cried out. Her eyes wandered to you, desperate and confused.

"Wait!" You yelled, trailing after North. This was your ploy to escape with her. "Stop thief!"

North rounded a corner as you finally caught up. You were able to latch onto the crook of her arm but she did the unthinkable. Instead of pulling away and running as fast as she could...

North elbowed you as hard as she could in the stomach.

Air forced it's way out of your lungs with a strangled noise. You tried to breathe in but found you couldn't. The shock forced your body to become unbalanced. That, mixed with the slippery concrete, made you fall into the street.

Wetness and pain registered in your head before you could open your eyes. Garbled screaming and shouts from the bus stop gave you a headache. As if your body finally realized it was suffocating, it let your lungs suck in some oxygen.

For a split second your vision went back to normal, letting you notice the white headlights.

A woman shrieked.

The bus came at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I imagine the old lady is one of these beauty bloggers you see online lol. Maybe not a punk granny, but like, still outdated af.
> 
> ALSO, I REALLY DISLIKE NORTH. Mainly because her entire character is around to be a human-killer and Markus' side piece. Idk fucking sue me.


	4. Uphill For The Oddities

"Look, Kid. We don't have all day." The detective grumbled, leaning on the table. There was something about his smarmy nature that unnerved you. "Who were you working with?"

You finally decided to make eye contact and regretted it immediately. His face was tight-knit, angry and frustrated. His green eyes were just as unnerving; sharp and unforgiving. You forgot how expressive humans could be.

Why did human males have to be so intimidating?

You broke eye contact and slunk back into your chair. The handcuffs clamped tight around your wrists itched with a passion.

The angry detective kept asking questions but got no response. After what seemed like an eternity a new man opened the questioning room's door.

He was old, shaggy, and smelt of spirits. He grumbled at the angry detective. "Get outta here, Gavin."

Gavin, the angry one, shot out of his chair so fast you winced.

"I'm doing my job, Hank." He spat at the older man.

Hank snorted. "Well, go do it somewhere else."

You watched as Gavin finally left the room, glaring and clipping his shoulder against Hank's. The old man just seemed tired and beaten. You couldn't blame him.

"C'mon, Kid." Hank sighed, eyes defeated. He reminded you of someone that had long since expired from your memory. "Give us a description of the perp, and you're free to go."

Somehow you highly doubted it would be that easy.

"What about your parents, hm?" He asked softly. "Don't you want to go home?"

"I don't have a home."

The practiced words had just slipped out of your mouth. Humans asked too many questions and you found that was the easiest way to shut them up.

Something in Hank's face said you should've held your tongue.

He continued to ask questions but your brain muffled them out. To everyone else you were probably staring off into space. However, you were back in Jericho.

Even though North had wronged you, you hoped she'd made it back safely. You hoped she'd gotten the biocomponents for Asher. You hoped no one went out looking for you.

You hoped you would make it home.

Hank finally got up with a frustrated groan. He motioned to the mirror in the corner of the room and opened the door. There was a lady in a dark gray suit waiting outside. Hank stepped out and they began to mumble to each other.

You closed your eyes and gradually began to dull your senses. Their quiet conversation came into focus.

"We don't know anything about her and she's been unresponsive." Hank sighed. "From what I understand, poor kid's homeless. Turned to pick-pocketing to feed herself."

The lady in the dark suit pulled out a small tablet from her pocket. She began to jot things down. "Didn't the witness say she was trying to catch the thief?"

"Evidence points against it."

The back and forth went on and on until the lady mumbled something that made your blood run cold.

"Until we figure out who she is she's going to have to go into foster care." She noted, jotting something else down. "She's obviously not been socialized, and she's too young to keep detained."

Your breathing was starting to quicken, a heavy weight pressed on your chest, making it hard to think straight.

"No!" You cried out. "I don't want to go into foster care!"

Hank grimaced, obviously not happy that you'd been listening in on their conversation. He turned towards you, and was going to ask a question, but there was a soft tap from the mirror.

Everyone turned towards the noise, Hank and the woman realizing something you did not. They closed the door, stranding you in silence once more.

 

You'd nearly fallen asleep when the door opened again. Quiet footsteps bounced off the concrete walls. You didn't make an attempt to look up.

"My name is Connor." He stated. The chair legs scratched the floor as he sat down at the table. "I would like to ask you a few questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I left the chapter off on kind of a shitty note. I'm sorry.
> 
> (I'm not sorry.)
> 
> P.S. Writing Connor dialogue is fucking hard.


	5. One In A Million

From the tone of his voice you knew he was an android. There was always something smooth and airy about their tone. Greetings were always forced.

Wait, why would they send in an android?

Out of curiosity you met Connor's gaze. Much like any android...he looked human. The only giveaway was his LED and the underlying perfectness of his appearance.

Someone like him (decidedly handsome and put together) did not belong in a room with a filthy and exhausted "criminal".

"What are you doing here?" You asked mindlessly. Not a moment after the question left your mouth you cursed yourself. After so many years of being around androids you couldn't help but let your guard down.

This "Connor" seemed to see that too.

"I'm trying to help you."

That answer made your already slow thought processes stop instantly. Help you?

"You? Help me?" You questioned. At this point you'd given up on your no-talking rule. That was one thing about androids you appreciated.

They got to the point.

"Yes." He affirmed, clasping his hands on the table. "I would like to help you find a home."

You frowned deeply. "What is with you guys and finding me a 'home'? I don't think you've stopped and considered that maybe I'm happy doing what I'm doing."

"So you're happy committing larceny on a regular basis?"

Fine, whatever, plastic prick.

You frowned at him again and laid your head on the table. You refused to meet his gaze.

"If continue to be non-compliant we will have no choice but to put you into foster care, or alternatively, in a juvenile detention center."

Your heart began to race. Your palms felt weak. Fear crept up in your throat. Even though you wanted to freeze up anger boiled in the pit of your belly.

"Yeah, just throw me into the system. Forget about me like you do with the rest of us. It's all..."

Humans. You wanted to say "humans" so badly.

"Adults do." You growled, looking Connor directly in the eye. "You fuck up our lives from the start and then get upset when there's something wrong with us."

Connor remained quiet but continued to let you rant.

"Do you honestly think I want this? No, if I had it my way I'd make something of myself. But, that's not how life is. It's not fair."

You leaned farther across the table and narrowed your eyes at him.

"So go ahead and put me in whatever home you want. Hell, I know of a place you can take me to right now. It won't matter in the long run. I'll just disappear, like I always do."

You breathed hard through your nose and finally sat back in the chair. Connor continued to stare at you for a few moments.

"This place?" He mused. "What's it's name?"

With a loud huff you told him. "It's called Tanya's house. It's a non-profit that temporarily houses runaways and endangered teens. It's on Washington Street. Look it up."

If you hadn't been trained on android emotions you would've missed it. The corner of Connor's mouth tipped into a frown, but went back to it's neutral state almost immediately.

"You don't seem to be a runaway or in danger of any kind. What makes you think the program is right for you?"

God, you just wanted a shower and a bed. You were making it easy for this loser. Why wouldn't he play your game?

"What makes you think that, Pretty Boy?" You snickered, leaning back casually. You noticed his LED cycled through the three colors. You knew what that meant.

"What the problem, hm?" You teased. "Can't scan me?"

His facial features grew dark. "How do you know that?"

For a minute you decided whether or not to tell him. You decided to tease him some more. "I ain't stupid. I just got dealt a shitty hand."

Face still hard, Connor motioned to the mirror before standing up. "I'm done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so like, Panic! At The Disco came out with their new album today and I'm getting hella inspired. I might make a couple cute one-shots. Who knows?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the story my dudes.


	6. Make A Killing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, work has been a pain. Summer is always the busiest time of year for me. Anywho, enjoy.

Gavin fastened a band of some sort around your left wrist. It looked and felt like strengthened silicone. Something told you it wasn't coming off. He then finally unclipped the handcuffs from your wrists. You refrained from gnawing on the bracelet, only because of what he said next.

"Have fun. You're under the custody of Lieutenant Anderson now." He snickered.

You raised an eyebrow.

The jackass gave you a hearty laugh and a smile. "You'll see, Kid. Shoulda' just told us what we wanted to hear."

With that, he left, but the old man from earlier leaned up against the door frame. He looked even more tired than before.

"C'mon, Kid." He grumbled. You tentatively stood, your back popping in relief. Something felt off but you were too tired to care anymore. 

Hank led you out of the interrogation room and into an area filled with desks and terminals. It was eerily silent and the windows were dark. On each wall there was an android keeping guard. They were dressed like officers.

Hank went and sat at a desk which was obviously his. Old coffee cups, stale donut boxes, and clutter covered the work space. He gestured for you to sit down in the nearest swivel chair. You did and scooted over to him.

The old man's eyes were sad. You felt a lump raise up into your throat. You knew that whatever he was about to say next would ruin your life.

"You're right." He mumbled, jaw clenched. "I've seen what the system does to kids like you."

Shock made you swallow hard.

"It chews you up and spits you out. No wonder you been runnin' for so long."

You gave a soft nod, eyes plastered to the ground.

"Connor's a fucking idiot. And so am I for listening to him." He grunted. "But somethin' tells me he's right on this one."

You didn't understand what "this one" meant. Hank seemed to pick up on that.

"Connor thinks you know more than you're letting on. He wants to keep you under surveillance." He admitted. "We can't do that if you're in foster care so...you'll be staying with me until the investigation is over."

Something screamed that this was a bad situation. A young girl living with a skeevy old man? Just the idea made many dark visions pop into head. You desperately hoped none of them would come to fruition.

You winced, wrapping your arms around yourself. Hank frowned but there was something about his eyes that comforted you. He didn't seem like type to inflict harm on others.

He just seemed tired.

"If you stay this quiet we won't have any problems." He joked. "What's your deal anyway?"

You didn't understand him and raised and eyebrow.

"Back there you didn't talk to Gavin or me but you had no issue telling off Connor. Why's that?" 

You broke eye contact and he nodded, tongue pressed to his cheek. He obviously tucked that detail away for later.

"Well, let's get going I guess." He said. "Need to head by the store on the way back."

You nodded and he led you through the lobby and out the front doors.

* * * *

The refrigerated section of the grocery store made you shiver more than the cold Detroit air. Despite that you continued to push the cart behind Hank. He casually tossed in junk food as he weaved through the aisles.

"Now I can get what I want and Connor can't give me shit." He grinned, tossing a box of cookies into the cart. He peered at you curiously. "You're small. What've you been eating?"

The jacket you borrowed from him slunk off your shoulder and you shrugged it back on. He grumbled. "Connor would've prattled off some stupid fact by now. But you, you don't give me anything to go off of. What's your deal?"

The way he talked about Connor made him seem like a regular human. If you weren't a "dirty sympathizer" of androids you'd probably find his behavior distasteful. However, you weren't sure if he truly was fond of him or acting to get your guard down.

"Say something." He goaded, eyes stern. 

You shrugged the borrowed jacket back onto your shoulders. "Something."

Hank clenched his jaw in annoyance and turned away from you. He grumbled under his breath about teenagers before walking off. You were going to follow him but he called out to you. "Stay put. I need something to drink."

You watched as he waltzed off to the alcohol section two aisles down. You watched his back quietly as he perused the shelves.

How did you go from a criminal to a babysitter in the span of a few hours?

You leaned over the grocery cart, resting your face on your hands. God, you hoped everything was okay back in Jericho. You missed Simon's sweet demeanor. You missed Josh's smile. You missed Lucy and her roundabout way of speaking.

You missed them and you were certain you could never go back.

Connor and Lieutenant Hank were police officers. No doubt they were investigating all the deviated androids around the city. Your stomach lurched at the thought of your loved ones dead because of you.

One time, when you were younger, you'd spotted a PL600 in an alleyway. It was dead. Shot in the head and leaking blue blood. You cried on and off for days and refused to leave Simon's side. He held you tight and comforted you. Looking back on it, he was probably just as upset.

Death is a constant. 

Lucy had said that once. You tried to remember her gentle touch when she praised you. You missed how she called you "our child" and "the gatekeeper". You thought back to that night, with Josh, running wild. How you'd bolted into Lucy's sanctuary. How she'd held you safe in her hands.

Markus.

You remembered being curious about him for the rest of the evening.

Markus.

Wait. Markus?

Your eyes opened wide to take the blur in. He was going from one aisle to another. You spied his bedraggled coat and threadbare shirt. You'd seen it on him when you'd first met.

'Why is he here?' was the first logical thought that surfaced in your head. That was superseded by 'Get his attention!"

Without any hesitation you clicked your tongue. A human wouldn't have heard you but an android would. After a few intense seconds a figure in dark clothing rounded the corner into your aisle. After half a second you knew it was him. You swallowed down some tears of joy.

"Markus!" You whispered loudly.

He put a finger to his lips.


	7. Angels In Outfields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been a killer but that's okay. I'll always get a chapter out ;3
> 
> P.S. I just finished my play-through of DBH and I'm super happy.

His eyes quickly darted around scanning the area. You glanced over your shoulder and noticed Hank was still comparing whisky bottles.

You turned to face the aisle and whispered as quietly as you could. "What are you doing here?"

You were certain Markus heard you. He began to examine an item on a nearby shelf, not meeting your gaze. He talked without moving his lips.

"A girl showed up looking for you. She needs food."

You nodded softly, unfazed by the unnatural behavior. "That's Agatha. She's from Tanya's safehouse."

"What happened?" He asked, mismatched eyes meeting yours for a brief second.

"North pushed me in front of a bus." You whispered sharply. "That man over there is a police lieutenant. I'm under his custody."

Markus carefully peaked around the corner, noticing Hank. Although brief, his face showed disbelief. "We can go now. He won't know."

You raised your arm, showing off the tight band. "They'll track me. I can't get it off."

His brow furrowed, eyes intensely scanning the bracelet. He pressed his thumb to the side of it, his skin dissipating to show the gray underneath. "I can't take it off without setting off the alarm."

"It has an alarm?!"

The band loosened ever so slightly before he pulled away. "Keep in on for now. They're not the only ones who can track you with it."

You smiled, itching the skin beneath the bracelet. "Thanks..."

With a sure nod Markus turned around and began to move quickly out of the aisle.

"Markus?"

He stopped and regarded you over his shoulder. His green eye sharply took you in.

"Please, tell them I love them."

Markus blinked, gave you another sharp nod and disappeared. Your heart ached.

  
You'd returned to the humans.

  
* * * *

  
"Hello Hank." Connor smiled, opening the door. "Would you like me to assist with the groceries?"

Hank grinned as he walked into the house. "Sure. You and the Kid've got it, right?"

Connor's brown eyes snapped to you and then back to the Lieutenant. "Of course."

You frowned when he plopped down on an old couch. You tried to take in as much of the living room as possible but Connor herded you to the car.

After a few minutes engorged plastic bags littered the kitchen floor. You took the food stuffs out of the bags while Connor organized them into the fridge and shelves. He was precise, never once belittled you, and never stepped into your personal space (despite the lack of room). It was strangely nice to work with him.

As you finished throwing away the last bag Connor approached. He stared at you for a moment longer than he should've before beginning. "Are you hungry?"

On reflex you shook your head no. Connor's pupils dilated enough for you to notice. You knew he was scanning you so it wasn't unnerving. "You have been in custody for the last thirteen hours and have not been provided anything to eat or drink. I believe you are lying."

You were lying. You couldn't remember the last time you'd eaten anything. You could feel your stomach eating itself alive.

"Before I prepare you something to eat perhaps you should take a shower." He mused, pupils still dilated. "Your cleanliness levels are subpar. It would be unsanitary for you to eat right now."

Connor had just called you filthy. You weren't sure how to feel about that. Your stomach settled on 'shame'.

"Hank?" Connor asked. The older man looked up with his mouth around a beer bottle. "You wouldn't happen to have any clothes small enough to fit a minor?"

He shrugged and gestured to a small hallway off the living room. "Go take a look."

Connor nodded and requested you follow him. He led you back to a rather large room with one bed in it. Your stomach lurched and you paused in the doorway.

"Where am I going to sleep?" You asked quietly. Your voice cracked under the pressure of nervousness. Connor, who was already rifling through the closet, spoke.

"The couch in the living room pulls out into a bed."

"How do you know that?" You asked. "I thought androids don't sleep."

Connor paused and looked at you straight. His lips turned up at the corners. "Astute observation. As I'm sure you're aware, Hank can be rather...generous at times."

Fondness radiated off the way he said "generous". So Connor and Hank were actually close. It wasn't a ruse to get you to open up. You decided that was good to know for the future.

You continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway while Connor worked. There were albums and boxes on the floor, the sheets were unmade, and a few glasses littered the bedside tables. It certainly seemed like Hank's room.

Out of the corner of your eye you spotted something. The very edge of the item was peeking out from underneath the bed. You wouldn't have been able to see it if the blankets were hanging a few inches lower.

Connor was still analyzing the contents of the closet. Curiosity overtook you.

Gently, as to not garner the android's attention, you stooped down and gently lifted it. You noticed it was a frame at first. It was thick, cradling an old photo. You'd spotted a few paper photographs like that one in the captain's deck of Jericho.

It wasn't a particularly nice photo, slightly blurry, but the contents made your heart stutter. It was of a woman holding a child.

The child was very young and you presumed it was a newborn. The woman holding it was it's mother. Her chesnut hair hung in rivulets, obscuring her face. You were able to make out her eyelashes but nothing more. The angle didn't allow it.

Fear crept up your throat and you immediately put the image back. Something bad had happened to them. Something bad had happened to Hank's family.

"What's this?" Connor hummed, pulling out a trash bag covered hanger.


	8. To Escape This Old World

Connor undid the trash bag to reveal two items of clothing. He rested them against the bed to view them easier.

The first garment was an old raglan tee. It sported the logo of a foreign university. Along the bottom edge of the shirt were splatters of faded paint. Among the small dots of assorted color was a red handprint. It was too small to be an adults (or even a teenagers for that matter). You swallowed hard as Connor tucked it to the side.

The other item was a simple long-sleeved dress. It also had a university crest, this time it was smaller, embroidered over the left side of the chest. It was dark gray with two black stripes going up the side. The material it was made up of felt like a sweatshirt. Someone had taken up the hip section of a large sweatshirt to make it a dress.

Connor deemed the garment as appropriate and put it in your arms. He motioned for you to take a shower in the bathroom across from the bedroom. The dress had to belong to the woman in the picture. You felt sick thinking about wearing it.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, putting away the hand-printed shirt.

You nodded and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind you. The sudden silence was welcome.

Glancing around you took in the small, tiled room. It was colder than the rest of the house and sported a yellow/white color scheme. Everything was simple and where it should be. Toilet, sink, mirror, shower, and a tub. The only thing out of the ordinary was the notes.

Your eyes narrowed at the sight of the pale paper stuck to the edges of the mirror.

 

SHAVING OR NOT

I'm not GRUMPY I just don't like YOU

KEEP SMILING

Today will be FABULOUS

 

Something about these notes made you frown deeply. You'd forgotten how complex human emotions could be. Well, you were human, so you did know. But observing the fragility of it was a whole different story.

Maybe that lady in the suit was right.

Maybe you were un-socialized. Maybe you were emotionally stunted.

You rested your back against the wall, eyes peering into the circular mirror. The girl that stared back at you looked so exhausted.

Why did you do all this? Why did you call your own kind "humans" much like they called them "androids"? What made you so weary about men (mechanical or not)? Why did Connor and Hank get along when you'd seen opposition to equality your whole life?

Your legs gave out from beneath you and you slid to the floor. Clutching the old dress close, a repressed memory bubbled up from your subconsciousness. You tried desperately to repress it but the damage was already done.

"Ryan..." You hiccuped.

The weight of the whole day came crashing down on you. The betrayal, the shame, and the fear were too much. You found yourself ripping off your clothing, huffing as you struggled from their confines.

"Robert..." You whimpered.

You tugged at the shower handle, turning on a rushing jet of cold water. You jumped in and your teeth chattered. It didn't matter.

"Ralph..." You sobbed.

Your whole body collapsed into the tub. Water rushed over your face and muffled your sobbing. The memory kept replaying.

The manicured park in the rain.

Ryan...Robert...Ralph....they'd been working on the shrubs.

There was blue blood everywhere. You could only choose one.

"Ryan."

Your knees hurt. You absentmindedly scrubbed yourself down with the nearest soap bar. You shivered.

You were a kid back then. You shouldn't of had to make a decision like that. Hell, adults would freeze up in a situation like that.

A sharp knock at the door had you freezing.

"It's me, Connor." He called. "Are you alright?"

You knew if you didn't respond he was going to barge in and see you naked. North and Simon had done that a few times. You couldn't get offended since you figured it was an android thing.

Besides, you weren't much to look at anyway.

"Yeah." You called out shakily. "I'm almost done."

"When you're finished dinner is ready." Connor said. "There's a clean towel on the rack."

"Thanks Connor."

You couldn't hear his footsteps recede over the water but you assumed he left. For some reason it felt strange saying his name. Whatever. You silently thanked him for jarring you out of your thoughts. Your stomach growled.

You needed something to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREEECH
> 
> Okay, so last chapter I received so much love from you guys! Please leave me comments!
> 
> I'M SO LONELY.
> 
> (And who knows. Maybe some of your ideas will make it in the story.)


	9. Silk Tie Tourniquet

Hank was asleep on the couch when you walked into the living room. You felt a chuckle bubble up in your throat at the awkward position he was in. There was the soft clink of plates from the kitchen. You glanced over to see Connor putting a plate on the dining table.

He noticed you and gave the smallest of smiles. "I made dinner."

As you padded barefoot onto the kitchen tile Connor pulled out the chair. You stood there awkwardly for a minute before realizing what he wanted. You sat down and he tucked you closer to the table. Your stomach suddenly felt warm from the strange gesture. No one had ever pulled out a chair like that for you.

That train of thought was cut abruptly short when he returned with some silverware. He placed it next to the plate that you didn't realize had food on it. Piled high was a delicious mound of spaghetti.

Thanks to Simon's refined teachings you weren't an animal and found it easy to use utensils. Within a few minutes you'd drained the glass and emptied the plate. You sat back with a hearty sigh, feeling full and content.

"Would you like some dessert?" Connor asked. He whisked up the dirty dishes.

"We have cookies."

You stayed quiet. You weren't awarded luxuries like dessert in Jericho. Any money was funneled into acquiring bio-components for the injured. Many of the androids hardly let you eat.

"No thank you..."

Connor placed the dinnerware in the sink and looked at you with confusion. "When I offer dessert to Hank he never says no. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure..."

Connor turned back to the sink, his hands running under the water for a moment. You watched his LED flash yellow before returning to normal.

"I'm not trying to poison you." He admitted. "If that's what you were wondering."

You gulped as he dried his hands. "If I thought you were trying to poison me why did I eat the spaghetti?"

"Fair point, but that's the most logical conclusion I could come up with on why you didn't want dessert." He shrugged. "You've been rather distant with Lieutenant Anderson and I. Are you okay?"

You nodded. Connor walked over to where you were sitting. He pulled over a chair so he could sit next to you. "I believe you are lying." He smiled.

You wanted to knock that smug look off his face. However, you chose to shrink away and pull down the hem of the dress. You swallowed hard thinking about the woman who had owned it before.

You were not supposed to be there.

"How about we take Sumo for a walk?" Connor asked. You glanced up into his soft, brown eyes. They sparkled with curiosity. His constant prodding mildly unnerved you.

"Who's Su-" You were cut off by a dark ball bounding across the room. You squeaked and scrambled out of your chair. You ducked behind Connor and peeked over his shoulder and the hairy beast.

Connor let out a soft chuckle that caught you extremely off-guard.

Only deviants laughed, right?

"This is Sumo," Connor hummed, pulling the canines muzzle into his hands. The dog whuffed with delight and began to wag it's tail. "And he is a good boy."

Watching Connor love a dog was weirdly...cute. He rubbed behind Sumo's ears and tangled his fingers into his fluff. You could tell this dog, while being the biggest one you'd ever seen, was a gentle giant.

"Most of the dogs I've met aren't so nice." You admitted, gingerly walking up closer to Connor's back. Sumo snuffled at the sight of you. His big brown eyes held the same sheen the android's did.

Sumo launched himself up into Connor's arms. Your heart began to thump-thump out of your chest as the beast practically consumed him with fluff. Connor let out another soft laugh. Your heart seemingly stopped it's erratic rhythm and panged with a strange warmth.

Electricity zapped through your arm as an unfamiliar hand wrapped around your wrist. "C-connor?" You gulped. He guided your hand, and simultaneously you, towards Sumo's head. Your fingers made contact with his fur and your chest made contact with something soft too.

Your face felt unbelievably hot at the contact of Connor's head against your chest. You had to lean over the back of the chair to reach the mutt, and you met Connor too.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyebrows perking up. "Your heart is beating abnormally fast."

You scrambled for a good excuse. You had touched and been touched by androids before. At the end of the day you never felt anything by it. Connor touching you felt real.

It felt...good.

"I-I'm okay." You stuttered. "Dogs...dogs usually don't like me."

"Sumo likes everyone." Connor mused, his fingers guided you to the canine's face. Sumo sniffed you and licked your palm. You crinkled you nose.

"Can we go on that walk?" You asked, finally finding the strength to pull away. "I need some fresh air."

Connor nodded. "Of course."

 

* * * *

 

Connor insistently warned you about the cold temperatures while you walked. "You are not properly dressed to be out in these conditions. We should head back and find you some suitable cloth-"

"No." You snapped sharply. Connor and Sumo both gave you a perplexed look. Neither was affected by the icy conditions. Snowflakes matted into their chestnut colored hair. You, however, were in nothing more than your dress and some boots. You shuddered as the cold wicked your heat away.

"My thermoreceptors are detecting a steady drop in your core temperature." Connor stated. "We need to-"

"No!"

Both android and dog continued to stare at you. Connor began again.

"I was designed to interact harmoniously with humans. Adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features."

"Okay, s-so?" You grumbled through chittering teeth.

"You are being very unpredictable."

"You're being an asshole. Let me walk." You growled.

Connor let out a noise you could only identify as a sigh. You watched as he tied Sumo's red leash to his wrist. You swallowed down some of your own freezing saliva.

"Your body temperature has fallen to 36 degrees celsius. If it falls any lower you will be in the early stages of hypothermia. I am going to set my internal heaters to high and carry you back to Lieutenant Anderson's house."

"Wh-what?" Connor took and uncomfortably close step to you. He grabbed your wrist. You swallowed at how unbelievably warm his skin was.

You jerked your wrist out of Connor's grasp. "Let go of me. Leave me alone!"

Connor reached for you again but this time you pulled away in time. A mischievous idea popped into your head. You grabbed Connor by his silk tie and yanked as hard as possible. He seemed to be caught completely off guard by being choked; utter confusion graced his features.

You took the moment to run.

Your worn in boots made it easy for you to dash. All of those afternoons sprinting from Josh had made you exemplary at evading androids. In what felt like half a second you were scaling a wire fence. Your hands reached the top of the metal railing. You were so close to freedom.

Barbed wire.

You felt your feet slip from their positions. The barbed wire dug even deeper into your palms. You yelped as the barbs split open your skin. It hurt so much that you released your grip.

A sturdy set of arms caught you on your short downfall. Your back pressed against something so warm it was almost painful. You felt Connor's silk tie breeze against your neck.

"Let go of me! I said get off!" You cried out. You were surprised at how upset your tone sounded.

Connor's arms laced around your front, effectively keeping you from fleeing. You saved all of your strength for one more hard tug away from him but he caught you. You struggled and squirmed but it was no use. Burning tears wormed their way from their eyes to cool on your cheeks. Connor's burning fingers unlaced your clenched fists. He spied your flayed skin but didn't say anything. Instead, he jerked you around to face him. You caught a glance of his determined eyes but not much more as he thrust you over his shoulder.

"Connor! I-ah!" You squeaked. His shoulder dug into your tummy and his hand was placed uncomfortable close to your bare thighs. "Let go of me!"

You tried to kick and squirm but to no avail. Every movement only served for him to squeeze you tighter. You could feel his chiseled jaw digging into your side. All you could see was the back of his jacket, shoes, and pants. Your arms dangled loosely as he trod back the direction you came from.

Sumo whuffed happily at your misfortune and gallopped alongside the android. You spied the red leash attached to his collar dredging through the snow.

"I hate you..." You mumbled, relishing in Connor's sweet warmth. "I hate you so much..."

 

 

 

 


End file.
